My living Hell
by XxXLonglivepercyjacksonXxX
Summary: This is a short fic about Annabeth cheating on Percy. Hope you enjoy! Rated T because I'm not sure if cheating is K plus or T.
1. My Big Day

**Hey guys Im back and I'm gonna do another story about Percy trying to propose, then bam. Annabeth cheats on him, He gets disowned, blah blah blah. So anyways I hope you enjoy it sooo... enjoy!Oh yeah, this is in Percy's POV.**

* * *

I smiled for the first time in a month. I finally, finally, defeated Orion and Theseus's spirits! Oh yeah, Athena sent me on this quest, for her agreement that I could be with Annabeth forever!

It was hard, and Orion's arrows was like a machine gun, so accurate and fast, and Theseus was a blur of silver and gray, swinging and jabbing at my weak spots, and I was _so_ tired.

As I went through a clearing near Montauk and Camp Half-Blood, back from the quest for Athena, I looked at my reflection. My jeans were ripped, my camp Half-Blood shirt was ripped into pieces of clothing.

Silvery blood was splattered on my shirt. I stared at my hands, and I saw blisters and rashes and cuts all over them, the hands of a warrior, my hair was normal, thank the gods.

Then, I took out a little box, that meant my life. It was made of leather, and it was sea green, like my eyes, and it had the blessing of Hades ( Long story) and Hephaestus (Even Longer story) and Athena (I'm not going to even talk about it.) It was a ring, but it meant my life.

It was a wedding ring, and It was the most beautiful ring I ever saw, considering I saw Aphrodite's rings. It had sea green emeralds, in a twisting style, covering the diamond that encased a owl's wing. The metal, for the curve was made of interwined Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. I smiled. _Yes, this is it, Percy. _I even anticipated going to Camp Half Blood.

You see, a few monthes ago, this guy called Mark, who was supposed to be my half brother had come to camp, and The Hunters of Artemis was near. Then an Empousai appeared The Hunters shot a few volley of arrows, while Mark was huddled in the corner, and he accidentally tripped , falling near the Empousai, and he ended up stabbing it. Then he started bragging at camp.

When I first met him, I thought maybe we could become friends. but the minute he came, he was jealous of me and he tried to hurt me.

First, the Stolls played pranks on me and they joined forces, and they burned my photograph of me, Paul, Sally and Poseidon.

Then, the Aphrodite and Ares and Hephaustus campers fell for him, because he drank a potion and he became muscular for a day.

Then Nico was convinced that I actually tried to kill Bianca, and Grover thought I killed Leneus's laurel and I broke his pipes. My two best friends, gone.

Soon, all the camp fell for him except, Rachel, Piper, Leo, and the Romans and of course, Annabeth.

But all that didn't matter anymore. I could just have a good life with Annabeth, forever.

As I stepped into the shower and turned the water on, I sighed with relief. My scars disappeared, and all blood stopped. As I dried my self instantly, I put on my best shirt that I could find, and that was a sea green t-shirt that read; Bro, I like that! and my jeans and some Nike shoes.

I took a deep breath and set off to find Annabeth.

When I went into the Athena Cabin, I saw Malcolm reading a book (gee, I didn't know that.) I asked him," Hey, where's Annabeth?" His eyes darkened. "She's at the beach. Do not get angry, Percy."

I was a little agitated at that, and I set off for the beach.


	2. My worst day

**Hey guys, sorry for the long pause, I was so busy, so yeah sorry,...and please, please review! and of course, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**

* * *

Percy's POV

As I walked to the beach, I nervously fingered the jewelry box, and question were flooding through my head. _What if I drop the ring into the shore? What if I trip, and fall over Annabeth?_

"Oh well, Here goes nothing..." I said to myself.

As I walked through the forest, I looked nervously at my notes, and looked at them.

_Plan:_

_Take Annabeth to the Big House. _

_Drive her to the Restaurant near 21 avenue._

_Eat, and propose while putting the ring in the champagne._

_Live happily ever after._

"Okay, Percy, this is your big day, take a deep breath, don't worry if you slip, or she drinks the champagne and doesn't see it, don't-" I said to myself.

Then, I heard a sound, it was the sound of giggling and laughing. And, as I came closer I saw a silhouette of a girl and a boy, kissing, and I was happy about that but-

No, wait, isn't that-" I said to myself. It was. Annabeth Chase was kissing Markus Brown!

Oh yeah, if you're wondering, Marcus is a guy and he is a huge snobby jerk and he gets attention from everyone, just because, He managed to hold off a empousai by making it trip, while he tripped himself, and now he is a hero of Olympus, and I mean, seriously?How is that a hero of Olympus?

As I threw down the notebook and jewelry box, they stopped right away. As I came out of the shadow, she was stuttering at me as the idiot a.k.a Markus Brown.

As I was shaking, and the waves, started to form and churn in power. The wind rustled, and the clouds became black.

"Percy, it's not what you think it is-" started Annabeth-

I held up my hand,"No, it is just what I think it is, Annabeth, and you know what, I'm not even wasting another breath on you," I said in a hollow voice, and I started to rip the notebook, and I threw the jewelry box and Annabeth caught it.

As she opened, it, she started to cry and sob. I just felt depressed. "Wait, Percy, I love you-'

"Then you wouldn't have cheated on me," I countered,

Markus piped up, "It's okay, Beth, I'll beat him up"

I threw riptide, and he was stuck to that tree, and he screamed an octave higher than usual.

"Shut up, and Annabeth, this is the end,"I muttered.

And as I went back to my cabin, the only thing I could hear was Annabeth's voice.

* * *

**So, did you guys like it or not?**

**Please, please review and favorite! And should I continue this story? It feels like I'm talking to nobody. So yeah, review if I should continue.**

**Till then,**

**XxXLonglivepercyjacksonXxX, signing off.**


End file.
